


Yes, Daddy Please!

by AnnaBanana321, Pervis69



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clones, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gen, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBanana321/pseuds/AnnaBanana321, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervis69/pseuds/Pervis69
Summary: Rick has not been there to watch Beth grow up. She has turned into a strong beautiful woman and he can't deny his attraction to her.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Beth Smith, Rick Sanchez/Summer Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Yes, Daddy Please!

Rick couldn't help but think how much Beth looked like Diane.

"No.... even better. Fills out her clothes at just the right places." Rick thought to himself as he let his gaze linger a bit too long on the form appearing through the tight red blouse. 

It was hard to believe that such cleavage and those perky nipples were his own flesh and blood. Rick regularly masturbates to the naked Beth clones stored in his underground lab, but none of their breasts, thighs, or butts were as thrilling to fantasize about as the real Beth. Rick was already planning the poses he'd position his clones in for his usual post-breakfast jerk off session.

"Dad?" Beth asked bouncing his attention back to the dinner table where they were having another pancakey breakfast.  
The intrusive look didn't go unnoticed however and she blushed shyly asking,  
"Everything ok?"

"Oh -ummf- ugh everything is fine sweetie."  
Rick choked on a piece of pancake he was chewing and quickly reached for his flask in his lab coats inner pocket, sneaking another quick look before gulping down the breakfast contents with harsh liquor.

Things had been better since Jerry had left. He was so happy to finally be in control. No way he would let Beth sink down to such levels. With all her beauty and force. As talented as she was... He couldn't believe such strong genes could mix with such inferior garbage.

"Thanks for breakfast mom. We're off to school." Summer announced getting up.  
"Morty are you coming?" She asked as she headed for the door.

"Uh yeah. I am. Bye... bye mom. Bye Rick."

"Yeah, sure whatever." Rick grumbled.

"Bye sweetie. Drive carefully."

"Bye Granpa Rick." Summer said eying him with a coy smile and knowing eyes.

"B-Uuurpp-Bye." Rick narrowed his eyes back at her while taking another big gulp from his flask. 

"Might have to bring out one of the Summer clones too." Rick thought to himself exhaling. The tingle of alcohol fumes through his nose mixed with the thought of jerking it to his naked daughter's AND granddaughter's clones sent mildly orgasmic chills down his spine and through his genital region.

"Great -ughhh- great breakfast honey. Really killed it." Rick had become an expert at hiding his true thoughts and motivations.

"Oh daddy. You're not tired of eating the same thing everyday?" Beth smiled up at him as she went around picking up the plates.

"You kidding. Never.... Not if -if you're cooking." Rick reached out and grabbed Beth's waist while she leaned over to pick up his plate. He had only meant to pet her on the back in a friendly manner, but somehow his instincts had gone on auto pilot. He turned on his chair, away from the table, so that she could sit on his lap.

She came crashing hard, her backside coming down below Rick's sternum and sliding onto his lap in a way that made Beth's butt cheeks separate slightly. If they had both been naked, their genitals would have touched. At the moment of this realization, Rick stopped to assess the situation. Rick thoroughly enjoyed masturbating to clones of his descendants because they have his amazing Rick Sanchez DNA, not because he's attracted to them. Only a sick fuck would fantasize about sex with his blood relatives! Just because Rick could almost feel Beth's warm fluid drenched pussy lips opening up just enough to clamp around his semi-erect shaft at the moment Beth's butt landed in his lap did NOT make Rick a sick fuck. 

"Daaaaad!" Beth let out a few cute giggles that hit Rick in just the right places. Rick tried to ignore the noticeable pulsing in his underwear.  
"It's not even 9 in the morning. Are you drunk already?"

"Noooo sweetie. -uhhhh- Ho- how've you been with the whole Jerry thing?"

"Better then expected. I actually feel like a weight has been lifted off of me. Like I can do a lot of things that I wanted to before, since I don't have to take care of him anymore." Beth shifted closer to where her back was resting on Rick's chest. She could feel what was probably his penis. Beth's reaction would normally be to find some excuse to leave the room and ignore the awkwardness, but having finally kicked out Jerry, she felt empowered...and strangely, Beth had also felt turned on much more easily than ever before. Why has she been extra wet and horny? 

"Mmmmm." He hummed wrapping his arms around her, leaning his face on the nook of her neck, and inhaling her intoxicating scent. Lilacs and almond oil mixed with her naturally occurring pheromones and a slight hint of formaldehyde that never left her skin ever since she was in vet school greeted his senses.  
"Feeling lonely? Anything I -ahhhh- can do to make you -uuhhh- feel better baby?" As he spoke, Rick's hand moved from her waist down around her hip, and on her thigh.

"What do you mean?" She asked breathily, turning slightly to look at Rick as she slid his hand from her thigh up over her pubic mound, and then she forced his hand down under elastic waistband, past her lacey underwear, until Rick's fingers curved around her lips. Rick could feel a moist heat radiating from Beth's vagina all the way to his wrist.

"I have to- to go do a thing." Rick rushed towards the garage banging the door shut behind him. “Did that really just happen?”

"Computer. Engage family proof protocol."

Metal sheets came crashing down around all 4 walls of the garage.

With his lair secure, he fell back into his swivel chair freeing his strained cock from his pants.  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fff-fuck." He let out as he started to stroke himself.

"Play -Play back Beth file x6894-y" he commanded.

A holographich monitor popped up before him. Images of Beth changing, showering, and masturbating popped up all over the screen. There were even a few clips of Beth’s secret drunken nude vacuuming phase got caught on Rick’s hidden cameras. 

He monitored everything that went on under any roof he was living in regardless of dimension. It had gone without saying that he wouldn't see any files that breached certain privacy criteria. And he had told himself he wouldn't. However, his will had slowly disappeared over time.  
Ever since the first day that he had come back into his daughters life he couldn't deny the strong attraction. He had missed her growing up and now there was a very attractive intelligent woman that could satisfy all his selfish needs. Someone who was just his type, regardless of which Beth it was.

“Computer. Initialize cumspray protocol with poses 1, 6, and uh… 18. And include a Summer Clone.”  
Rick continued playing with his Anthony Wiener as the floor of the garage opened up and four fluid filled glass tubes emerged. Three of them had naked Beth clones, each in a different pose, all of them staring expressionlessly into the distance through their half-open lifeless eyes. 

One Beth was turned away from Rick, bending over with her back arched and gripping her ankle with one hand, both knees straight. The other hand was pulling her lower butt cheek to the side, spreading herself just enough to see pink inner lips as she stared blankly over her shoulder at Rick.

The second Beth looked like she was frozen in place right in the middle of a high kick. Both legs spread, almost as if she were doing a split against the glass while standing up.

The third Beth was on her knees looking up with her mouth slightly open and her eyes seemed to look different directions. Rick liked to use this Beth clone for pose 18 because her mouth was always a little bit more open than the other clones.

The Summer Clone felt like a clean slate. Summer’s DNA was dumbed down by Jerry, so Rick had a different plan for Summer. She’d give him his pleasure, but in a different way. 

“Computer. Copy most recent personality algorithm file ‘Summer Smith” and upload to Summer Clone.”

A red light illuminated the liquid in Summer’s clone’s tube for several seconds then the light turned off.

“Download complete. Activate clone now?” asked the computer voice.

“No, wait until-uh…wait until I say so. For now, pose Summer….shit, I don’t know. Generate composite pose from security footage.”

Robot arms reached into the tube and changed Summer’s position. Rick laughed to himself.  
“Of course, Summer.”

The computer posed Summer looking bored with one hand on her hip and the other in front of her, holding an invisible smartphone.

Rick was no stranger to masturbating as he looked at naked clones of his daughter and granddaughter, but he had never imagined that he would actually put consciousness into a clone just for a cheap sexual thrill. Then again, Rick also never thought that his hand would go down the front of Beth’s underwear at the breakfast table. Not SOBER Beth’s underwear, anyway.

“Well, -buuurp-, I guess there’s a first time for –urp- everything.” Rick said to himself as he finished undressing. He sat down in his swivel chair surrounded by naked Beth clones and the Summer and looked at them the way a conductor looks at his orchestra moments before a concert. Rick positioned his finger above a blinking red button on the armrest of this swivel chair. 

Could he actually bring himself to upload Summer’s consciousness into her clone so that she could watch him masturbate to the lifeless naked bodies of Beth’s clones? Obviously this is gonna happen…Rick is a man of science, and sometimes you’ve gotta fuck a planet to make discoveries. 

Will Rick discover a new kind of orgasm if his granddaughter watches him jerk it to his daughter? There’s only one way to find out. Rick put his finger on the red button and began increasing pressure on it until he finally felt it break free, flooding Summer’s clone with all of her memories hopes, dreams, fears, desires, thought patterns, and everything else that makes Summer, Summer.

“For science.” Rick muttered to himself as Summer’s clone’s eyes fluttered, closed, then flung open, staring directly into Rick’s eyes. Rick could barely hear Summer’s muffled screams as the liquid in the container drained. Rick felt an immediate hardness filling his shaft as his naked granddaughter’s clone squirmed and struggled in the glass tube. 

“Grampa Rick!? What the fuck is going on!? Where am I?” 

It worked. He turned his attention to the Beths.

“Are you? Holy shit, what’s wrong with you, Grampa!? That’s so disgusting! STOP JERKING OFF!!!”

Summer’s dismay quickly brought a smile to Rick’s face.  
“And awaaaaaaay we go!” said Rick, as his jerking speed increased.

Meanwhile in Summer’s homeroom class  
Summer sat at her desk, daydreaming about that new junior that just transferred in from Middle Oak High.

“He probably has such a big cock.” She thought to herself as she squeezed her water bottle.

Suddenly, images flashed through her mind’s eye of Rick sitting in front of her, furiously masturbating. She thought that she saw several naked women too. They looked like her mom, but she couldn’t tell. The images were out of her head and their memory fading quickly.  
“Whoa…”  
She quickly let go of the water bottle and tried bringing her attention back to what the teacher was saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Adding on to AnnaBanana321's - Daddy Please


End file.
